


Defying What They Know

by jscott16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscott16/pseuds/jscott16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if there were a nice, quiet Slytherin? A shy, careful Gryffindor? A spiteful Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw who wasn't all book smarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I suppose I'm not sure why I was sorted into Slytherin, to be honest. Perhaps the Sorting Hat saw something in me that I still don't see. Perhaps it was because of my blood status. Whatever its reasoning was, there's no way to turn back now. I've been at this amazing school for five years already. My boyfriend asked me to the Yule Ball when I was a second year, and we've been together ever since then. I feel like lately, though, he's been growing distant to me...

I came out of my Transfiguration class, glancing around the hall for my boyfriend, Daniel. We had a date, or at least, I thought we did. I couldn't find him anywhere. Slowly, the flow of people slowed to a stop as students went back to their common rooms. Sighing, I headed back towards my own common room in the dungeons. As I turned my back to the stone wall, the worst possible sight entered my vision: my supposedly loyal boyfriend, locking lips with one of the class whores. And I saw red.

I grabbed the back of the other girl's bottle-blonde hair, forcing her off of the man, no, boy whom I thought was mature enough to keep a promise as simple as to not succumb to the sexual advances of the other girls in the House. Somehow, though, he couldn't even do that. 

There were screams and shouts behind me as I threw the girl to the ground. When her hair was pushed back, I didn't know her. She must be some second or third year, but I didn't care. Daniel and I, everyone knew we were a thing. Even the first years knew that. 

"You slut!" I spit in the girl's face as I slam her head against the stone floor. "I can't believe someone like you dare to step in between us" I punched the girl in the face, a satisfying crunch signaling a broken nose under my fist. The girl was crying. I guess she assumed the quiet girl wouldn't mind if her boyfriend was shared among the House. 

Eventually, Professor Snape and a couple of seventh year boys pulled us apart. I caught a glimpse of myself in a bookcase, and even I couldn't recognize myself. My normally refined, sleek brunette hair was tangled into a representation of the Whomping Willow on a windy day. Behind my naturally calm blue eyes, there was a note of madness hidden behind the rage. 

I turned to see Daniel heading towards me, his hands held out in a way to show he wasn't going to hurt me, but I was having none of it. "Stay away from me," I snarled at him, shoving off the hand of the seventh year that was trying to lead me back to the dormitory and heading there on my own. Right before I started up the staircase, I turned back to the common room. Everything was absolutely silent, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"By the way, we're over."


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I near the eagle doorknocker. I could never understand what that damn door was asking. Reluctantly, I reach up and bang the brass down. By this time of night, there won't be anyone to come after me and open the door. Thankfully, the door knows me, and always asks the easier questions.   
"What gets wetter as it dries?" Since it was maybe three in the morning, I was running off of whatever Muggle drink Jenie brought this time and some Pepperup Potion that Kelia made last week. I was ready to drop, and I was not doing this whole "riddle" thing tonight.   
"Look, I've been up for... I don't even know, maybe 30 hours by now, and all I want is to go up to my dormitory and sleep for a week. I swear to Merlin, I will raise a scene worse than Hogwarts has seen since the days of Slytherin himself." There was silence for a moment, then the door opened.   
I trudged up the stairs to my dormitory, overjoyed that the weekend was only hours away at this time. Glancing over at the pile of homework that replaced the top of my allotted desk, I figured that it could wait for tomorrow evening.

*****

When I woke up the next morning, my alarm was blaring. I made Jenie buy a cheap, battery-powered clock for me after I had one too many late study sessions, and missed my first two or four classes every day for several months, making the pile of homework somehow even higher than the detention slips. I was still working those off, then going straight to the library to get a book for whatever the next Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, whatever classes I had, essays that were due the next day, or last week.   
I groaned as I forced myself to sit up. Merlin, I was not ready for today. Gathering my bag and throwing on my robes over the clothes I wore yesterday and last night, I began my daily trek to the hospital wing.   
When I was younger, like, five, my parents decided that I should be tested for ADHD due to how I was acting in preschool. Turns out I don't have ADHD, but I do have ADD. That's the less hyper version, but it basically means that I can't focus for the life of me. They refused to put me on any medication because they didn't like the side effects. So, I spent my entire life learning how to deal with it. Then, I went to Hogwarts, and everything changed. Flitwick noticed how distracted I would get and how I was completely unable to focus at times, and sent me down to Madame Pomfrey to see if they had a potion that could help me attention span. It turns out they did, and now I take it every morning before breakfast.  
After I took the less-than tasty potion, I walked to the Great Hall, grabbed some toast, and went straight back to the dormitory. I wasn't wasting any time getting back to work, and I was determined to get at least four essays by noon. I wonder if that moon stone essay was supposed to be one foot long or two...


End file.
